


Refuge

by PhoenixAccio



Series: Alaska [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: (and a special interest in playstation/video games try and stop me baby), Autism, Established Relationship, Everyone is Trans, Fix-It, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, and you just have to accept it, everyone is autistic, liquid and mantis live, liquid snake go to therapy challenge, mantis has a playstation portable, mantis uses they/them pronouns, nonbinary psycho mantis, nonbinary solid snake, selectively mute psycho mantis, solid snake uses he/they pronouns, sometimes your evil twin and his psychic enbyfriend show up at your house and say we live here now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: Snake wakes up to something he isn't expecting, which isn't easy for someone as (justifiably) paranoid as he is.
Relationships: Liquid Snake/Psycho Mantis, Otacon/Solid Snake
Series: Alaska [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Refuge

Snake is on his feet before he can process what wakes him, gun in hand and eyes on his and Otacon's bedroom door.

Otacon. Right. Snake glances back at the younger man, still soundly asleep on his side of the bed. Maybe he could use backup, but Snake can't bring himself to wake Hal up, the man gets so little sleep already.

The knocking that had woken Snake comes again, followed by muffled arguing voices and--

The door opening. The _locked_ door. Adrenaline from when he'd originally woken up returning with a vengeance, Snake slips out the bedroom door into the hallway, gun at his shoulder. He presses his back against the wall and peeks around the corner to get a look at whoever is in his home, hoping irrationally that maybe Meryl is just back for some reason, although Snake knows she has no key. When he sees who has taken up residence in his living room, however, Snake is inclined to think he is asleep after all.

Lounging across his ratty old couch, looking for all the world like he is perfectly justified in being there, is Liquid Snake, with Mantis hanging over him in midair. They appear not to be talking, although Snake knows Mantis can communicate telepathically, and--most significantly--they both appear to be decidedly alive.

"Brother, you can come out, you know. I'm not going to bite," Liquid calls from the couch.

Snake presses his back harder against the wall, heart pounding, and pulls his limbs in tight against him to ensure nothing was out past the edge of the wall, although he _knows_ nothing is visible. How the hell had Liquid known he was here?

"Mantis is _psychic,_ brother, did you forget so soon?"

Despite himself, Snake rolls his eyes. Of course. Fantastic. Sighing, he peels himself from the wall and steps around the corner, gun dropping to his side.

"What are you doing here?" Snake asks. _How are you even still alive?_

"Well, Shadow Moses is obviously fucked now," Liquid says casually, "And you were nearby, I thought as the _superior brother_ you were meant to be _kind_ and _generous,_ would you be so cruel as to throw your poor brother out in the cold?"

Snake huffs, flicking the gun's safety back on.

"This isn't permanent," he concedes, as if he has any real choice in the matter against a psychokinetic pyromancer and a man who although lacking paranormal abilities would probably bite Snake with very little provocation.

"I knew you'd come around," Liquid sings. Mantis has procured some kind of handheld device from one pocket. Judging by the sounds, Snake assumes it's a game console, although not one Snake has ever seen.

"I'm going back to bed," he says flatly. "Good night, you two. Don't burn my house down before the morning."

"Aw, but I so wanted to!" Liquid whines, flopping backwards over the arm of the sofa. Snake hopes that was a joke, but he's too tired to worry about it.

"Goodnight," he repeats firmly, and heads back to bed. 

As he turns the corner, Snake catches a glimpse of Liquid pulling Mantis down by the arm from where they're hovering so he can see their handheld console as they play. Good, the two will be occupied. Maybe that will keep them out of trouble.

Snake glances at Hal's still sleeping face as he gets back to his bedroom, and locks the door behind him, glad Hal hadn't been awakened by the noise in the other room. Snake allows himself a soft smile as he places the handgun back onto the bedside table and slips between the sheets to join Hal. Snake will deal with this in the morning. For now, he is going to sleep, and nothing is going to stop him.


End file.
